The present disclosure relates to quantum cascade lasers (QCL) with a high continuous wave (CW) power at high temperature that can be used in infrared countermeasures, thermal collimating aiming devices, gas sensing, and/or other applications at high environmental temperatures. The concepts of the present disclosure will enjoy broad applicability in a variety of fields where multi-wavelength lasers are used.